


Geometry

by hannapalooza



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene takes a moment to contemplate the differences in his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry

Sam was all hard edges and angles. Gene’s hand wandered carelessly along the jut of his hip bones, up the narrow flat plane of his chest and stomach, and round to feel the sharpness of scapulas, prominent as he propped himself up on strong arms, thrusting languidly into Annie beneath.

 

Annie was all curves and softness. Gene’s fingers trailed aimlessly across rounded breasts, the swell of her hip, slipping under to grip a plump buttock as she canted her hips up to meet Sam’s thrusts.

 

Gene loved to watch as they lost themselves in each other, bodies melded and moving in symmetry, content to steal a taste of sweat stained skin as their limbs tangled together, fingers and legs entwining, and Gene ran his hands across plaint flesh and tight muscle. 

 

Both of them with skin so fresh and pale, with faces so young and inviting, displaying themselves for him. So open and trusting, laid out for Gene to sample. To take and taste and have. But there was always a choice. Would he choose sweet delicious Annie, enclose himself in her welcoming heat and feel her supple body yield beneath him, hear her breathy cries as he took her? Or would he choose Sam, thrust into his tight body, his cock silk sheathed steel in his grip, and feel his muscles clench underneath him, hear his guttural moans as he fucked him?

 

For tonight though, the sight of his perfect playthings, hard and soft, angles and curves, complementary in every way, tonight that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Porn Battle VI on LJ
> 
> Posted to hans_fics on LJ - 29.07.2008
> 
> Comments and concrit always welcome


End file.
